Multimedia content broadcast via television programming is often altered from the original version of the multimedia content. These alterations are sometimes performed to remove portions of the content, perhaps to allow the program to fit a certain time limit or remove explicit or offensive material not suitable for the intended viewing audience. The alterations also include the insertion of secondary content at certain portions of the program, such as promotional material for other television programs, or advertisements and commercials.
However, these alterations are often performed without considering the context of the alteration within the primary content of the broadcast, or the effect on the viewer resulting from the alterations. Thus, the removal of portions of primary content, or the insertion of secondary content within a broadcast often have little to no relation to the content of the program being broadcast at the alteration point.
In the case of inserting secondary content, selection of a particular piece of promotional material is often based solely on time constraints or on general information of the entire content being broadcast. Therefore, secondary content such as commercials are often inserted into a broadcast without regard to the subject matter or contextual information of the content being broadcast at the point of insertion. In the case of editing or removing portions of the program, the editing may include simply cutting out certain portions or the insertion of additional secondary content to replace undesired material, such as inappropriate content for a target audience, or to convey a desired effect to the viewer.
However there is a lack of effective systems or methods to perform alterations of primary content programming based on information currently available related to the primary content or secondary content, and laborious manual analysis and effort is required to achieve such results.
Therefore, as more and more information related to programming content and promotional and other secondary content becomes available in the form of metadata, there is a need for a system and method to identify metadata profiles of primary content and secondary content to selectively adapt secondary content for insertion points within the broadcast content to produce a desired effect to the viewer.